This invention relates to display trays for merchandise or literature, and particularly to a display tray for cantilever suspension attachment to a perforated support panel.
Hanging support of articles on perforated display panels is commonly achieved with the use of hooks, loops, etc. in well known fashion. Such devices are employed as display racks in stores, tool racks at home or in shops, et al.